In the conventional rear axle assembly, the wheel hub is secured to the axle by a nut on the end of the axle. Any axial forces on the wheel hub are transmitted directly to the axle. The weight of the vehicle on the wheel is transmitted by the wheel hub to the axle, causing a bending moment on the axle. The axle, which turns in a bearing in the axle tube, has to be strong and heavy to withstand this loading.
In accordance with the present invention, the wheel hub and bearing form a unit which is mounted directly on the axle tube, by-passing the axle. The axle does not need to be as big and strong as previously required. A lighter, less expensive axle may be employed. Moreover, it is not necessary to provide a nut to secure the wheel hub on the end of the axle.
The present invention provides a simplified rear axle assembly of modular design. Moreover, since the wheel hub and bearing unit are mounted directly on the axle tube, there is a reduction in end play of the axle, and greater control over lateral motion.
One object of this invention is to provide a rear axle assembly having the foregoing features and capabilities.
Another object is to provide a rear axle assembly which is composed of a relatively few simple parts, is of modular design, is rugged and durable in use, and is capable of being readily manufactured and assembled.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent as the following description proceeds, especially when considered with the accompanying drawings.